Reflections on ones Center
by Jemmos
Summary: Ranma decides to make a choice about how he/she will live his life. This is the chronicles of his decision. Warning big words, poor grammar. First fic. Akane bashing.
1. Prolouge

**Reflection on one's Center**

**By Jemmos**

Disclaimer.

I don't own anything to do with Ranma ½ or any other series, novel, fan fiction, ect ect. I'm just borrowing them for a while for entertainment purposes only.

_Author Note:_

_First time author, long time reader, failed grammar in grade 3 many times, bare with me and criticize, have to learn sometime anyhow._

**Introduction: Breaking the Cycle**

Free without the burden of responsibility, concerned with nothing but the morning feeding, the Koi absently lap at the surface all but devouring the crumbs of bread sprinkled from above. Swimming this way and that, the Koi explore the confines of it home searching for more lost morsels of sustenance. Alas, it found none.

Poor fish. You have it so rough don't you? Food, water, well not so much water as before really, but, you have it all. What's the most you have to worry about she thought. "Pandas, hrmp." She vocalized with distaste, there's something they both had to endure on a daily basis.

Every day, every morning, she awakened in the space above the Koi pond. Just once, HE'd like to wake up in his own futon, preferably male, and definitelly alone! Glowering in her self pity, idly wondered if there was good a reason why she was currently cold, wet and female. Really, she had the skill to dodge the pond in the air; she even had the ability to pound the fat man with out effort anymore. So why was she cold, wet, and female?

Something had to change. With that, she tossed the final crumbs of bread to the Koi, who joyfully fed upon them with a voraciousness matching that of much larger predator, and resolutely strode back into the main house firm in the knowledge that she was going to change things, starting with her sex.


	2. Chapter 1

**Reflection on one's Center**

**By Jemmos**

Disclaimer.

I don't own anything to do with Ranma ½ or any other series, novel, fan fiction, ect ect. I'm just borrowing them for a while for entertainment purposes only.

**Chapter 1: Resolution**

It was all well and good to decide to make a change, however making the change was proving to be much more difficult. 'She' had just became a 'he', thank to Kasumi's ever present and hot kettle of water, when the newly male Ranma was presented with his first big choice of the day.

Akane Tendo, Slim, cute, the most popular girl in school, his fiancé, his bane. In one fell swoop she managed to destroy what ever grudging respect he had managed to give her as she attacked him with all the speed and agility of a pregnant cow, a pregnant cow on steroids that is.

Slam! Slam! Slam! "Die you stupid pervert!" She cried, continuing to hammer down on the unfortunate puddle we like to call Ranma. "How dare you you look at Kasumi that way PERVERT!" Giving one last whack for good measure, she stormed off in a huff.

'Why do I do I take this crap' He wondered, what did I do to deserve this. All I did was offer to help Kasumi with the dirty dishes! I said nothing, I did nothing, HELL! No one else ever helps out with the chores, what gives her the rite to be my judge, jury, and executioner? And then it hit him. "I did." He thought aloud. He gave her every reason to be the unreasonable bitch that she was. Just like his father. I let them get away with it by not doing anything about it.

"No more."

Continuing this train of thought, Ranma realized that he was the cause of most of his problems. Never had it occurred to him that he had the power to shape his own destiny, to 'really' effect what was happing in his life. Taking this knowledge to heart, Ranma got out of his crater and set toward Tofu's Clinic, to heal.

Limping his way toward the much used healing center, Ranma continued his current line of reasoning. Question: Why did Nabiki always get what she wanted? Answer: Because everyone fear's her, fear's what she could or would do to others to make their life a little less pleasant and their pocket books a little less full. Akane was the same way, she got what she wanted because of the tantrums and the fear she instilled in others as well. While both sisters always got what they wanted, the way they did was different, however the end result the same.

Splash! "Sigh.., every time," The red head grumbled at the old lady washing her sidewalk, at lest there was less of her to hurt in this smaller body. Steadily limping along, Ranma continued his deliberations on how to get what he wanted most, as he approached the clinic.

Walking into the clinic, Ranma called out for Tofu, "Hey Doc, you around?"

"Why yes, Ranma, what can I – MY WORD, what happened to you this time?" The young doctor exclaimed.

"Aww nothin' Akane just got a little carried away again that's all." Ranma replied lamely.

"A little carried away doesn't involve a concussion and contusions of this size Ranma." He continued, "You've been here much more often, ever since you got back from Jusendo. Did something happen?"

Ranma looked around, head cast down before answering, "Yeah, I guess so. But I can take it."

"You certainly can!" He replied, "You've taken much more then even YOU should take, if this doesn't stop or at least slow down you could face some serious injury!"

"I know. Don't worry doc' I've been thinkin' bout things an I'm gona make some changes."

"Oh?" Replied Tofu, raising an eyebrow speculatively, "what kind of changes?"

"I'm not gona let people force me to do what they want anymore, not Akane, not pop's, not nobody! It's my life!"

The young doctor looked at Ranma with a more serious expression on his face. Tofu did know quite a bit about Ranma's life due to his frequent visits to his clinic, and had a pretty good idea of how much chaos this could bring into the young martial artists life.

"You do know Ranma, that this could also cause you a lot of other problems as well."

"Huh?" Ranma replied intelligently.

Tofu sighed, "Ranma... As it is, everyone knows how to deal with you, or at least they think they do. If you just up and change overnight, people are going to start wondering what's going on. Some may even react violently."

Ranma thought about that for a bit, while it was true – the tomboy reacted to pretty much anything violently, he just couldn't see how other people besides the ones who are already violent towards him could be anymore so. "So what, as far as I can see, only the ones who already hate me will be effected, what would anyone else care?" Ranma asked.

"You never know Ranma," Tofu replied in resignation, "But please try to be careful, and think before you try something drastic. You can always come here to talk if you're unsure of things ok?" Hopefully, Ranma would heed his advice and talk with him about things. Perhaps he could even lessen the damage that this new Ranma was sure to cause. Directly or indirectly.

"Sure thing Doc!" said Ranma "Thanks for fixen me up, later!" With that, Ranma left, running towards the epicenter of chaos, The Tendo Dojo.


	3. Chapter 2

**Reflection on one's Center**

**By Jemmos**

Disclaimer.

I don't own anything to do with Ranma ½ or any other series, novel, fan fiction, ect ect. I'm just borrowing them for a while for entertainment purposes only.

**Chapter 2: Adventures in Kuno Land.**

The ground quaked, the sky burnt, electric blue lightning crackled in the darkening sky!

"Eeeek! It's the end of the world!" Various women cried and sobbed. Running franticly this way and that, but most dashing to him, the sole pillar of support, and the epitome of masculinity.

"Fear not, tender maidens of furinken!" He cried with his majestic, yet thunders voice. "I, Tatawaki Kuno age 17, the blue thunder! shall protect you! And then, you may repay me with thou love and un-dieing affection."

"But Lord Kuno!" The raven haired goddess of streanght to his left broke in, but only herself to be cut off.

"This dastardly deed upon this hallowed ground shall not go unpunished," the very model of samurai spirit explained. "The wrath of thee heaven is swift and sure, and not even the despicable sorcerer Saotome shall interfere with your conquest anymore!"

The broken form of Ranma lay bleeding on the ground; slashes from a katana are evident upon his brutalized body. Ranma Saotome had been defeated. But again, he struggled to rise.

"But Lord Kuno!" The raven haired goddess interjected again, this time with out interruption. "The foul sorcerer draws breath yet again! Please you must help me escape from him, strike him down again, then take me in your arms and we shall retire to your estate!"

The sky began to weep with sorrow as the broken warrior continually tired to regain his composure. But as will all weeping, water is always involved.

"Verily, if that is your wish young goddess, I shall take you into my arms and in our burning passion, we shall find – PIG TAILD GIRL, how I've longed for your pressence! Come! We shall explore the limitless boundary's of your – foot?"

KA-POWIE!

With the change, Ranma had once again found the strength to fight on, at least to silence his foes infernal jabbering. With a right snap kick to the jaw, Kuno was put down to the earth, temporally silenced.

"Ranma you JERK!" Said raven haired goddess no longer, "I had him just where I wanted him, come here so I can smack you around like the little hit bitch you are!"

"Huh?" Ranma questioned.

"Verily, come to me pig tailed girl and we shall make sweet love with the raven goddess!"

"Yes come with us Ranma, be our bitch in so many more ways." Raven goddess explained, "You know you want to, you always do what we say, come hither scarlet wench!"

SMACK! "Shut UP!" Ranma all but screamed.

"You hit me?" She exclaimed in shock, pulling herself from the interior of the wall. "You Hit Me!" She exclaimed again in anger. "YOU HIT ME YOU STUPID PERVERTED BAKA HENTAI! HOW DARE YOU!" She screamed in outrageous fury! "DIE!"

"Whoa…!" Ranma woke with a shudder, now that was a seriously messed up dream. Nearly dripping in his cold sweat, Ranma got up and shakily stole out of the room he shared with his father and crept into the dojo.

"Now what the hell was that?" Ranma wondered aloud. As he shakenlly attempted to break out of his dream induces stupor. I can't believe I actually hit her, even if it was a dream he thought. Still, what would happen if I did bring myself to actually hit her back? Can I even hit her? I don't know. As it is, she currently thinks of me as her punching bag when she sick of hitting bricks, regardless. I gota do something about it. Maby if I just take away her mallet? Maby she'll get the hint that I don't want to be hit. If that doesn't work, I may even have to become more serious. But, I gota do it, one way or another.

As Ranma continued to sit there pondering his dream, he attempts to meditate, to cleanse his soul and spirit. Time passes. His brow furrowed in concentration, a light sheen of perspiration coating his body, Ranma tries again an again to find his center, to find his inner piece. Finally after, nearly an hour of effort, Ranma finds his peace. Not in enlightenment, not in spiritual awareness, but in sleep. Ranma has long since passed out in his attempt of meditation in the middle of the dojo. 4am is, after all, not the best time for such things.


End file.
